Talk:Michael Scott
Michael Scott began working for the Dunder Mifflin Paper Company as a salesman in 1994, eventually ascending to manager of that company's Scranton branch some time before early 2005. In early 2009, Scott temporarily assumed some of the functions of a regional manager; however, he was not chosen to fill that position permanently, and following a dispute with Dunder Mifflin's CFO, David Wallace, Scott left the company and began his own firm, the Michael Scott Paper Company. Though the company was not financially successful, Scott managed to keep it solvent long enough to cause serious losses to the Scranton branch, previously Dunder Mifflin's most profitable branch, by poaching customers from the salesmen who had previously reported to him. Under pressure from Dunder Mifflin's Board of Directors, Wallace sought to buy the Michael Scott Paper Company and had to agree to Scott's demands that he be reinstated as Scranton branch manager. Later that year, however, his title was changed to co-manager as he began dividing responsibilities with his former subordinate, Jim Halpert. :Bored, are you? TR 19:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::A bit. And The Office is on my mind this weekend thanks to the double episode on Thursday. Which by the way I found terribly disappointing. Turtle Fan 22:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Really? I found it to be just about right. TR 05:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::The vomit-based teaser was so sophomoric and disgusting that I was actually offended, and I'm anything but thin-skinned, especially when it comes to escapist entertainment. Jim suddenly turned into an asshole for the first half; coupled with the tension between him and Pam in the episode before, over the raise and her hiding the gambling, it was like they wanted to make us wonder if maybe they were going to back out at the last minute and go back to the star-crossed lovers who can never quite get everything right of the early seasons (which, I realized watching all those retrospectives in the promos, was a dynamic that had more chemistry anyway). Then in the second half everything was back to normal. Andy's scrotal injury--which is what they used as a cliff-hanger to seperate the two halves!--served two functions: making all the men in the audience wince, and putting two characters who have no chemistry between each other together for a drawn-out scene that couldn't have done less to advance the plot if it had been replaced with a white screen saying INTERMISSION. Michael hooking up with Pam's mom? I really hope they're not planning on taking that anywhere. Resolve the thing with Holly instead. A lot of the supporting characters' bit parts were well done, but even there they screwed up: Kevin's hairpiece was actually pretty funny, but then they did the thing with the shoes. He's too static a character to carry two subplots at once, even such microscopic ones, and even he's not dumb enough to think tissue boxes make a good substitute. Turtle Fan 06:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC)